Brotherhood
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Merasa yang paling berhak mem-bully Nagisa Shiota dan memiliki complex soal perkara ini, Rio Nakamura dan Karma Akabane saling berkompromi dan berkomplot. Begitulah, Karma merasa dirinya Papa, Nakamura menjuluki dirinya Mama. Jadilah hubungan platonic tiga orang ini. Hubungan yang Nagisa baru sadari, dan agak merinding memikirkannya. Headcanon.


**Maaf saya belum bisa update With Nagicha, ini masih dalam pengerjaan, salahkan orang yang meng-upgrade lappie saya ke Windows 10 ;w; Err Silent Storm juga...huhuhu...ararara memalukan, memalukan, memalukaaaan! Fanfic ini sih udah lama di hape dan saya bingung mau publish atau ndak...tapi yah...ini dia...**

(Headcannon alert!)

(Fourth-wall breaking alert!)

(OMAKE CHAPTER)

(LITERALLY WTF)

* * *

 **Brotherhood**  
 _July 22nd 2015  
_ by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Sebenarnya hal konyol ini bermula dari jaman baheula. Dari jaman Karma dan Nagisa kelas satu dan mulai jalan bareng berkat kecantol _Sonic Ninja_ dan film-film lainnya. Hanya saja, hal konyol ini menjadi _official_ begitu Rio Nakamura masuk ke dalam bingkai foto.

Maaf, hal konyol yang dimaksudkan adalah main 'mama-papa-an'.

Merasa yang paling berhak mem- _bully_ Nagisa Shiota dan memiliki _complex_ soal perkara ini, Rio Nakamura dan Karma Akabane saling berkompromi _dan berkomplot_. Geram melihat Nagisa di- _bull_ y orang selain _mereka_ , menumbuhkan rasa _parenthood_ dalam jati diri bocah begal si pirang dan si iblis wasabi.

Begitulah, Karma merasa dirinya _Papa_ , Nakamura menjuluki dirinya _Mama_. Mereka bertemu. Mereka _clash_ , lalu mereka berkompromi. Jadilah hubungan _platonic_ tiga orang ini.

Hubungan yang Nagisa baru sadari, dan agak merinding memikirkannya.

Walhasil, ketiga bocah ini punya nama khusus, meski jarang dipakai.

Stray Trio Family.

~.X.~

"Nagisacchi!" Nakamura beranjak dari bangkunya, melambaikan bando kelinci yang sudah dia tahan-tahan sampai bel istirahat. "Mama bawa hadiah untukmu, nak!"

Helaan napas lelah yang sia-sia.

Hari itu hanyalah salah satu hari sekolah menjelang musim panas, hanya beberapa hari sejak mereka kembali dari Kyoto dan Koro Sensei memodifikasi Ritsu. Makhluk balok besi itu sedang main _shogi_ dengan Chiba sambil mengomentari puisi cinta Okajima.

"Nakamura, lihat," Karma datang membawa-bawa karet gelang. "Nagisa-kun, Papa mau melihatmu dikepang seperti gadis desa dan memakai bando kelinci. Setelah itu kita akan pergi."

Nagisa mengerang. "Uuhh...bagaimana kalau tidak usah dikepang dan dibando dan langsung pergi—pergi ke mana?"

Karma nyengir. "Ke Thailand, memotong sesuatu agar kau bisa tumbuh jadi wanita sejati, anakku sayang."

" _Takkan kubiarkan dipotong mau bagaimanapun juga!_ " protes Nagisa ngeri, entah kenapa selalu menganggap serius guyonan Karma yang satu ini. Nakamura tergelak, Karma terkekeh. Beginilah nasib Nagisa kalau kedua iblis ini bosan.

 _Selalu aku yang jadi tumbal_!

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu dikepang gadis desa saja, ya?" Nakamura merayu 'anaknya'. "Ayo dong, anakku sayang, Nagisacchi, buat mamamu, mau ya?"

Helaan napas panjang.

"Yah, daripada ke Thailand..."

Jawaban Nagisa membuat Karma tergelak, dan Nakamura berseru senang, mulai mengepang dan menjalin rambut sebahu Nagisa dengan model gadis desa. Satu lagi koleksi foto cantik Nagisa tersimpan di _smartphone_ Rio Nakamura.

Hari yang sangat produktif.

~.X.~

Jam olahraga. Karasuma-sensei menyuruh mereka lari menembus hutan belakang sekolah, untuk membangun stamina. Mereka sudah cukup terbiasa dan tidak makan waktu lama untuk sampai ke tebing, dan punya sisa waktu cukup lama untuk duduk-duduk sebelum kembali ke halaman sekolah.

"Terasaka-kun, minum?" Nagisa menawarkan sebotol air yang diterima si badan besar tanpa kata. Keduanya duduk memandangi hutan, kadang masih tidak percaya mereka ada di sini karena perkara sekolah.

"Nagisa, kamu ini lebih jantan sedikit, harusnya," nasihat Terasaka, kelihatan serius. "Jangan mau diinjak-injak terus sama dua setan itu. Biar pun harus tampak bodoh dan memalukan, berikan mereka tanda kalau kau itu bukan mainan."

Nagisa tersenyum kecil. "Iya sih...tapi aku nggak apa-apa. Lagipula, mereka baik kok."

 _Nakamura-san dan Karma-kun jauh lebih mending daripada ibuku, sih..._

"Ya semua orang sih baik. Masalahnya ada yang dekil macam mereka itu," Terasaka mengangkat bahu. "Aku sendiri masih merasa nggak enak sudah menyuruhmu jadi tumbal granat kapan lalu itu. Biarpun aku bodoh, aku tahu batas."

Seperti biasa, Nagisa bisa melihat sisi baik teman-temannya. Tapi yang menurutnya paling mengagumkan adalah Terasaka-kun. Meskipun kelihatannya kasar dan bodoh, Terasaka sering mempelajari hal-hal kecil—perubahan-perubahan kecil dan sebenarnya cukup perhatian. Dia menerima dirinya sendiri.

 _Terasaka-kun seperti kakak laki-laki..._

~.X.~

Padahal Nagisa sekedar bercanda. Sungguh tidak menduga kalau reaksinya akan sehebat ini. Waktu pulang sekolah, dia sambil lalu saja keceplosan bilang;

"Boleh nggak, Terasaka-kun jadi _nii-san-_ ku?"

Reaksi 'mamah' dan 'papah'-nya luar biasa.

"AMIT-AMIT!" dari Nakamura.

"Nagisa-kun! Papa syok, nak. Bagaimana kamu bisa dapat ide seperti itu?" Karma yang biasanya tidak pernah serius, sekali ini tampak sangat serius. "Pikirkan, anakku. Bagaimana mungkin _aku_ menghasilkan anak seperti itu?" Karma melempar ibu jari ke arah Terasaka.

"Bajingan," kata Terasaka.

"Mama nggak bisa, nak. Mama nggak tahan. Terasaka itu bukan anak mama, dia itu anak hasil hubungan gelap si Akabane itu dengan tetangga kita!"

"Enak saja!" Karma membantah. "Nagisa itu anak kandungku! Kamu itu ibu tiri, jangan banyak bacot!"

Nakamura murka. "Mana buktinya kalau dia anak kandungmu! Memang siapa ibunya!?"

"Anu, sebenarnya ini kan cuma main rumah-rumahan..."

"Kalau kau mau anak, ambil saja Terasaka tuh! Nagisa itu memang sejak awal anakku!"

"Makan tuh omong kosong! Dia anakku!"

Sisa kelas 3-E menonton dengan takjub. Nagisa heran bukan main. Dia selama ini merasa bahwa permainan 'mama' dan 'papa' ini ya...hanya permainan. Tidak disangka mereka akan bertengkar sehebat ini hanya gara-gara Nagisa ingin memanggil Terasaka 'Nii-san'.

"Mama, Papa, Nii-san itu bukan anak kandung! Dia anak angkat!"

 _Nagisa-kun kenapa juga ikut-ikutan!?_

"Kalau begitu buang dia ke panti asuhan!" titah Nakamura.

 _Kejam boi!_

"Kenapa!?" Nagisa memprotes. "Kalau kalian membuang Nii-san, aku akan ikut dengannya!" Nagisa berlari ke bangku Terasaka dan menarik si besar itu. "Nii-san, ayo kita pergi dari rumah!"

"Jangan, Nagisa...Sebaiknya kamu tinggal dengan orang-tuamu. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang mereka untuk orang sepertiku," ujar Terasaka bijak, menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa dengan sayang.

Mata Nagisa berkaca-kaca. "Ta-Tapi... _Nii-san..._ "

Kelas 3-E mengalami peledakan _feels_. Dari yang kebingungan melihat drama FTV dadakan dan syok melihat Terasaka masuk dengan dialog yang sempurna, ditambah sekarang Nagisa dengan menghayati mulai berkaca-kaca. Penonton dengan penasaran menatap 'mama' dan 'papa'.

"Nagisa, anakku, ayo, kita bicarakan ini lagi!" Karma berkata. "Kalau kamu mau kakak, ayo kita pergi dan memilih yang lain saja. Sugino misalnya, dia itu anak yatim yang baik budi."

"Aku jangan digeret juga, oi!" protes Sugino yang sedang menonton perkara dengan asik dan syok lantaran namanya masuk.

"Sayang, anakku sayang, jangan begini sama mama," Nakamura memohon. "Mama sudah memikirkan agar kamu punya kakak laki-laki Isogai saja. Dia anak yatim miskin yang menderita, tapi seorang ikemen sejati!"

 _Buset._

Nagisa pasang tampang keras kepala, masih memegangi Terasaka.

"Mama dan Papa jahat...gampang saja membuang Nii-san dan ambil anak adopsi seperti hewan peliharaan..." suaranya dingin. "Tapi Nagisa juga nggak ada bedanya, kan? Soalnya...Nagisa juga anak adopsi, kan!? Sama seperti yang lain, Nagisa hanya hewan peliharaan kalian!"

 _Pengungkapan kebenaran yang tidak terduga_! Nakamura syok, Karma suspens. Mereka tidak menyangka Nagisa akan mengetahui kebenaran kelahirannya. Saking passionatenya, semua orang di kelas jadi mahabodoh, sama sekali lupa kalau Nagisa memang semacam anak adopsi dua bocah dekil yang mengangkat diri sebagai orang tuanya.

"Anakku, itu tidak benar..." Karma berkata dengan nada serius. "Kamu anakku yang paling Papa sayangi, Nagisa. Kamu anak papa."

"Bukan! Dia itu _anakku_!" sekarang Nakamura kembali mendebat Karma dengan sengit. "Jangan coba-coba mengambil kredit, Akabane! Lihat, mata kami biru, berarti dia itu anakku!"

"Aku nggak peduli aku anaknya siapa, aku maunya ikut sama Ed Nii-san!" teriak Nagisa, lalu menyeret Terasaka pergi. "Ayo, Nii-san! Kita pergi!"

"Kalau kamu benar-benar tidak akan menyesalinya," Terasaka mengangguk. "Ayo, kita pergi mencari rumah baru, Al."

Hening menyapa kelas begitu Nagisa dan Terasaka dengan penuh emosi meninggalkan kelas dengan latar belakang _Opening Fullmetal Alchemist; Period –Chemistry_.

Jika kelas 3-E berpikir drama sudah berakhir, mereka salah. Nakamura jatuh bersimpuh dan mulai mengesot-ngesot di lantai sambil menangis.

"Oh, anakku, Nagisa, kembali! Jangan tinggalkan mama, nak!"

"Nakamura...dia benar-benar menganggap Nagisa-kun anaknya sendiri..." gumam Hinano menepis air mata. Separuh penonton sudah mulai terisak-isak. Keadaan diperparah ketika Karma beraksi kembali.

"Akan kubunuh Terasaka..." geram Karma, matanya berkilau dingin. "Berani-beraninya dia merampas anakku tersayang...Nagisa, anakku, tunggu papa..." suaranya menghilang seiring perginya dia dari kelas, Nakamura keluar terakhir.

Sekali lagi, kelas hening.

...

"Nah, murid-murid, itu tadi yang disebut dengan impromptu!" Koro Sensei berkata, tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang murid-muridnya yang bersimbah air mata. "Drama yang kalian saksikan tadi adalah karya Hazama-san. Dengan ini, bab 4 pelajaran tata bahasa sudah selesai! Untuk PR, silakan review drama yang baru saja kalian saksikan!"

Para murid 3-E ternganga. Mungkin pembaca sekalian juga berpikiran sama.

Apa-apaan barusan ini?

* * *

 **Nnnnggg tolong kerjakan PR yang diberikan Koro Sensei, ini berlaku juga untuk kalian ya, readers-tachi? MUACH**


End file.
